


Beauty's Lament

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Episode Related, F/M, Farscape Season 1, Mystery character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: Some people clearly just have no taste!





	Beauty's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Season 1 FarscapeFriday challenge
> 
> Original note from LJ:
> 
> This is my first drabble, so I hope you'll go easy on me. *g*

How could he! That smug bastard, how could he have rejected her like that? How could he have run from her confessions of love like they didn't even matter? 

And after everything that she had done for him, too -- putting up with his temper, helping his friends, giving up the rightful spoils of her labor to appease his misplaced sense of morality. Frell, she had even let him tie her up and hold her captive in what was clearly some sort of courtship ritual for his species. (Although truthfully, having his strong arms around her had made that last part more of a pleasure than a hardship.) How could he still deny the connection between them after all that?

She adjusted her sexy outfit and admired herself in the mirror she had liberated just the week before from a Denari luxury cruiser. Stupid blind Luxan wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him in the face! Just look at the way her black markings brought out her eyes and brought attention to the Zenetian seal on her brow! Look at the way the scar on her cheek brought out her cheekbones! Look at the way her clothes hugged her form! How could anyone resist such a vision of beauty?

They could have had so much fun together! His brawn and her beauty -- they would have made an unbeatable team.

Oh well, if the Luxan was too blind to recognize her attraction then it will be his loss. She would just have to find someone else. There were plenty of other ships in the flax. Anybody would be crazy not to want to mate with a beauty like Staanz the garbologist, formerly of the Zenetian pirates and now an independent collector in the flax.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee! That was fun to write. I'm not sure how much of it is in character, but it was still fun to write.


End file.
